Mornings with him
by FFabeonG
Summary: (Straight up, this is Denmark x Estonia! Don't like, don't read, simple as!) Mornings are never normally so laid back for countries, so it's best to enjoy the ones you get...


**Mornings **

Mornings were never usually so laid back. Denmark slowly opened his eyes to the narrow slits of sunlight peeking through the curtains and, groaning, he began to stretch when a stirring from beside him made him freeze and look down, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Matthias slowly shifted sideways slightly and stretched out properly as quietly as he could; his boyfriend was usually such a light sleeper. But Estonia didn't wake up, even to Denmark's morning grunts. Sighing, Matthias lay back down on the soft sheets of their bed, facing his younger lover and smiling softly at him. Eduard still, even for someone his height, had the strange habit of curling up as small as he could when he slept, and the Dane found it rather...cute.  
Well, there was a lot he found cute about the Estonian, to be honest; his aqua-blue eyes normally hidden behind those glasses, the little smile that came on his face when he found something amusing, the way his eyes lit up explaining something technological, the softness of his hair that oh-so-nearly reached his eyes by now. Said hair was splayed everywhere in a typical morning bedhead for Estonia, but Matthias knew his own would be worse.

Lazily mulling over these trivial things he loved, Denmark couldn't help thinking for the thousandth time how the two of them had gotten here. Many people had met their relationship with raised eyebrows, surprised looks, and it was true that the two seemed like chalk and cheese on the outside. But it had been the little things that brought them to each other's attention; love of snow, video games (which would usually be them playing together, or Eduard tweaking the game's codes so Denmark always won against Norway), festivals…

Slowly they had begun to embrace each other's differences too. Estonia wasn't like Norway or Iceland, or Finland or Sweden for that matter, he didn't mind when Matthias was loud and pumped so full of energy he was like a kid in a toy shop. He was patient enough to handle it, and Denmark had found himself coaxing Estonia to be a little childish too sometimes. They both liked to cook, not big meals, but little things, and exchanging recipes had become a regular thing. Denmark grinned to himself as he thought about the Estonian's language. To him it was strange, foreign, and didn't make much sense, but hearing it fall so naturally from Estonia's lips was something he would never tire of, especially the times when Eduard was too…ahem, _distracted _to speak in a mutual tongue and the name "Taani" would escape his mouth, or a breathless "palun".

Without realising, Denmark's hand had crept out and was gently stroking Estonia's hair, smoothing it into its normal neatness, when the smaller one stirred again. Freezing, the Dane retracted his hand, but barely a minute later, his favourite blue eyes were blinked open and Eduard looked up at him sleepily.

"God morgen." Denmark grinned as he moved closer to Estonia.

"Tere hommikust, Taani…" Estonia mumbled, unable to co-ordinate languages on a morning. Even as he spoke, he yawned, and Matthias' grin faltered when he noticed how tired the Estonian looked. Neither of them had really gotten enough sleep recently, and Denmark already knew what their plans for today would be.

"Duvet day!" he announced, and pulled the covers back over him properly and snuggled down.

"What?" Eduard rubbed his eyes, finally stretching out from his sleeping position; Denmark seized the opportunity and pounced, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's skinnier torso and kissing his nose affectionately.

"Duvet day!" he repeated with a cheeky grin. "We're not getting out of bed all day!"

Estonia groaned, but he was smiling too. "Can I go back to sleep then?"

"Fine…" Matthias pretended to whine. "But one more thing…" before Eduard could question, Denmark kissed him on the lips, a slow, relaxed, lazy morning kiss. They didn't exactly get them very often. "Love you…" he murmured when they broke apart.

"Love you too…" Estonia kissed him again and snuggled into his chest, resisting the instinct to curl up so he could instead lie with his boyfriend. Denmark smiled too, and rested his head lightly on Eduard's until he too drifted back to sleep.

Duvet days were definitely the best.

* * *

Estonian translations:  
-Taani: Denmark  
-Palun: Please

_A/N: Well, after being inactive for so long, I return... SAILING IN ON THIS SHIP! Meh, I never got hooked on DenNor, but these twooooooooooo *melts*  
What converted me to these two? THIS lovely artwork... __ art/Under-the-mistletoe-276045839 _

_Ahem, anyway...  
Sorry for my long hiatus, I should be back around now so drop a review, tell me what you think! No flames though, let's keep this awesome!_


End file.
